


Pretty, Witty, and Bright

by Plagg



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, Marco is a trans girl, That's it, that's literally what this whole fic is about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: Marco is still nervous about coming out to Star. It seemed like she took it well...but did she? Is there really anything to worry about? *Trans Girl Marco*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last warning, this is Trans Girl Marco. If that squicks you, please turn back now.

It had been 26 hours, 16 minutes, and God-knows how many seconds since Marco came out to Star.  Marco didn’t think she’d take it as _calmly_ as she did, considering all the freaking out and preparation that went into Marco’s speech.  Now, instead, Marco simply laid on Star’s bed, staring up at the canopy top.  It almost didn’t seem real.

What was Star thinking about?  Did she care one way or the other?  How did they think of gender on Mewni?  What was Marco even supposed to ask her, now?  What were they supposed to _do_? 

“So, are ya gonna change your name?” Star asked, spinning around in her wheelie chair.  She hopped up in the seat and reached for a shelf, pulling down box after box.

“My name?” Marco repeated, finally sitting up. 

“Yeahhhh!” Star spun back around to face Marco, watching her fiddle with the strings of her hoodie.  “The name ‘Marco’ isn’t exactly a girl’s name, right?”

Marco felt a blush form; a name!  Something so simple, yet she forgot to even think about one!  Of course, Marco had more things to worry about than just a _name_.  It’s quite the identity crisis when Marco realized all those feelings as a kid…all the times women rolemodels were more important than male ones, or trying on dresses, skirts, and even wigs when shopping with her mother…lead down one path: Marco Diaz was, without a question, a girl.  So, when that nagging thought popped into Marco’s head, it just set into motion a spiral of fear, worry, dysphoria, and confusion.  Excuse her for not thinking of a name right off the bat.

“Ooh, ooh!” Star burst Marco’s thoughts, happiness taking over the negative thoughts.  “What about something like Denise!  Or, or,” Star gasped midway, so proud of herself, “Kimberbumbernickle!”

Marco snorted a laugh, shaking her head.  “How about _no_ , Star…” 

Well, there was one name that Marco could think of.  _Mia._   Beloved, wished-for… _Mia_.  Not to mention the gorgeous princess Mia Thermopolis was Marco’s idol all throughout 6 th grade…

“I’ve got an idea…” Marco said with a smile, flipping around on Star’s bed to lay on her stomach.  “Mia…”

“Mia?” Star repeated, tapping her wand to her chin.  “I liiiiiike it!” she exclaimed.  “Mia Diaz, prettiest Earth princess everrrr!” 

 _Mia_ grinned.  This was nice, having someone to talk to.  It was even better that Star had no problem with a sudden switch.  Mia could get used to this, even if she could only be Mia and not Marco with Star.  What did she do to deserve such a great best friend, anyway?

“Which color?!”

“AGH, STAR!” Mia rolled nearly off the bed, flailing hopelessly when Star appeared right in front of her.  “What the heck?!”

Star sat innocently where Mia had previously been holding up two bottles, one with red nail polish and the other with a dark blue.  “Which color?” she repeated, shaking the bottles possibly a bit too forcefully.

“Why?” Mia asked cautiously.

“I’m gonna paint your nails, silly!” Star said with a giggle.

“Uh-huh…just because I’m a girl…you wanna paint my nails?” Mia asked, brow furrowed slightly.

Star rolled her eyes and lowered the bottles, “Noooo, I just thought that you’d like it because it’s pretty and a little girly.  That, and I think it’ll look really cute on you!” she explained, once again raising the bottles and shaking them around.

Which was how Mia ended up (after picking red) getting her nails painted by Star.  She ended up liking it more than she thought she would, and even though she knew her hands would end up just stuck instead her hoodie most of the time, the color made her feel more feminine. 

“You can thank me in everlasting gobsters,” Star said proudly, waving her wand around smugly.

“Star, those aren’t real…”

“But the movie man said-“

“Movies aren’t real!”

And, just like that, they were back to normal.  No deep, long discussion of how Mia was trans, no mention of anything uncomfortable, just normal banter and the occasional laser puppy invasion.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, I fell in love with this theory and it's been in my thoughts all week! This was also my first time writing svtfoe, so things might be a bit off. Sorry this is so short, but it's late and my mind couldn't be bothered to write anymore!


End file.
